homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
120615-Infighting
11:25 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 23:25 -- 11:25 CC: Hey Lorrea 11:25 AT: Oh hi. 11:26 AT: You know, alll of this tallking that we've done 11:26 AT: Therre's one thing that I feell llike may have occurrred to you to mention 11:27 CC: ...what? 11:27 AT: LLike perrhaps LLibby's nanites lletting herr spy on me, since APPARRENTLLY you knew about this beforre I did, if it's trrue. 11:27 AT: Orr that's what Aaisha suggested. 11:27 CC: ...sorry 11:28 CC: I thought you would have known 11:28 AT: No. 11:28 CC: Word tends to get around 11:28 AT: I onlly hearrd about it a shorrt whille ago frrom herr 11:28 CC: We weren't on good terms at the time that I found out 11:28 CC: Also, I'd gotten that from Scarlet 11:29 CC: I ran it by Serios, at least 11:29 AT: So it MIGHT be lless than absollutelly trrue. 11:29 CC: And mentioned you, so I thought he would let you know 11:29 AT: Serrios neverr thought to mention it to me. 11:30 CC: I can't imagine why, seeing as you're both in that together 11:31 AT: How llong has this been known 11:31 CC: Well, in any case 11:31 CC: Sorry you hadn't been informed 11:32 CC: I've known since nearing the end of my tenure with Scarlet 11:33 CC: When she'd been forcing me into that black relationship with her 11:33 CC: So...just after I'd arrived on Lopap 11:33 AT: I see. 11:34 AT: Did you have some purrpose herre 11:35 AT: That I llikelly derrailled. 11:36 CC: Have you heard from any of the Lopap team? 11:37 AT: No 11:37 CC: Not even Carayx? 11:37 AT: ... No 11:37 AT: Why? 11:37 AT: Arren't you with herr? 11:38 CC: Not presently 11:38 CC: Shit hit the fan over here 11:38 CC: Milo's cousin got humannapped 11:38 CC: Lila got cornered by a Dullahan spawning minions 11:38 CC: We fought 11:39 CC: That bastard kept spawning a veritable army 11:39 CC: We got overwhelmed and scattered 11:39 AT: You 11:39 CC: And they burned down Milo's house 11:39 AT: Scatterred 11:40 CC: Yeah, scattered 11:40 AT: Wonderrfull 11:40 AT: Have YOU tallked to any of yourr team 11:41 CC: I ran into Serios in a fairy village 11:41 CC: The others aren't even online 11:41 CC: Though, I heard from Aaisha that Carayx spoke to her 11:41 CC: And Jack isn't letting Lila die 11:42 CC: I would think he wouldn't 11:42 AT: I see. 11:44 CC: But I haven't heard from them myself 11:44 CC: I want looking to no avail 11:44 AT: They're prrobablly fine. 11:44 CC: Yeah, that's likely 11:44 AT: I mean, YOU got away fine. 11:45 CC: I am the fastest person on this team 11:45 CC: Even without the time powers 11:46 AT: Yeah, allrright. 11:49 AT: Arrty "marrried" an emprress, by the way. 11:49 AT: Whateverr that means. 11:49 AT: You may have competetition. 11:49 CC: Married? 11:49 AT: Apparrentlly? 11:49 AT: That's what they werre saying 11:50 AT: And offerring congrratullations to them. 11:51 CC: Eh, alright 11:52 CC: I bet my empress is better 11:52 CC: The mages seem well off though, hehe 11:53 AT: Do they? 11:53 AT: Have you had yourr vision checked 11:54 AT: I know you're not a seerr, but DAMN 11:54 AT: If you think the two of you arre welll off therre may be morre wrrong than I thought. 11:56 AT: He responds to the peoplle of his pllanet llooking forr HOPE by allmost having a fucking anxiety attack. 11:56 AT: I can't WAIT to see how you handlle whateverr YOURR pllanet willl thrrow at you. 11:57 CC: ...? 11:57 CC: Everything okay? 11:57 AT: What 11:58 AT: Obviouslly everrything is fine, I'm HERRE. 11:58 CC: Sorry again about not letting you know personally about the spying 11:59 AT: I mean I'lll have to tallk to LLibby about it. 11:59 CC: I mean, I doubt she would have actually want and spied through your blood 11:59 CC: Doubted, rather 12:01 AT: You suggesting that does not reassurre me. 12:01 AT: It's a vitall piece of inforrmation. 12:02 CC: She and I are often at odds, there are times I doubt her 12:02 CC: I'm fairly certain she mite like you or something 12:04 AT: Prrobablly because I haven't been aggrrivating herr and have exerrcised common courrtesy 12:05 AT: It's not a mysterry. 12:06 CC: Do you need be so prickly? 12:06 AT: This is harrdlly prricklly. 12:07 CC: Should I show off my own logs with her to prove I'm no antagonist? 12:07 AT: Do you think that woulld hellp yourr case 12:10 CC: I mean, maybe? 12:10 CC: I don't really care to make it a federal fucking issue 12:10 CC: But you are being pretty prickly 12:11 AT: Does it not occurr to you that I have good reason to be harrborring some animosity 12:11 AT: It isn't outrright hostillity so I don't see why you're compllaining llike it's a federrall fucking issue 12:12 CC: I'm not complaining, I only pointed it out 12:12 CC: I know you have your reasons 12:13 CC: But does it really serve a purpose to spit all your venom at me? 12:13 AT: If you think I SPIT venom, you've harrdlly deallt with me enough. 12:13 CC: Legitimate question, not a retort 12:14 AT: My hope is that you might stop fucking things up, intentionall orr not 12:14 AT: Pllus I thought maybe you woulld apprreciate my being HONEST about how I feell right now 12:15 CC: I haven't fucked anything up intentionally or otherwise, since our last conversation 12:15 CC: Where we were pretty civil 12:15 AT: Keep it up 12:15 CC: So I don't honestly see a reason for this 12:16 AT: And I'm underr no oblligation to expllain my FEELLINGS to you, so you may have to go without seeing a reason forr a whille! 12:16 AT: Since that's how INTERRPERRSONALL RELLATIONS worrk 12:16 AT: Arre you taking notes 12:16 CC: Oh my god 12:17 AT: This inforrmation willl be tested in the futurre 12:18 CC: Yeah, whatever 12:19 CC: I don't care that you don't want to say the reason for your feelings 12:19 CC: But the feelings are most certainly over flowing by the look of things 12:19 CC: As a friend, can't I ask about your currant state? 12:20 AT: I am fine. 12:20 AT: Don't pass judgement on MY emotions. 12:20 AT: I am in contrroll of my feellings. 12:21 CC: I'm not passing judgement 12:21 CC: But seriously, that's hardly control 12:21 CC: Scratch that, I apologize 12:22 CC: I'm trying NOT to fight with you 12:22 AT: Insullts arre not thrreats. 12:22 AT: Note the differrence. 12:22 CC: Not a literal fight 12:22 AT: No, I know. 12:23 AT: It with PERRFECTLLY within my contrroll to insullt you and to do anything lless woulld be outrright NEGLLIGENT on my parrt. 12:23 AT: But I am NOT thrreatening you. 12:23 CC: Annoys me all the same 12:23 AT: I am absollutelly in contrroll of my feellings. 12:23 AT: Actions have consequences. 12:24 CC: Yes, yes they do 12:26 CC: Is there a reason for you to state that? 12:26 CC: Like it isn't obvious 12:27 AT: Welll, prrobablly. 12:30 CC: Is it supposed to be some dumb jab at me? 12:30 AT: Oh harrdlly a jab. 12:30 AT: You get so DEFENSIVE. 12:31 CC: Not even defensive 12:31 CC: It wasp hardly a jab 12:31 CC: Hence, it's dumb 12:31 AT: Woulld you llike actuall insullts? 12:31 AT: I didn't want to make you crry in frront of the fairries orr whateverr. 12:31 CC: Would you like to grow up? 12:32 CC: Like, is there really nothing more to you than this? 12:32 CC: A hardass attitude and some sword skill? 12:32 AT: Do you think you're ENTITLLED to that? 12:32 AT: Afterr ALLL of this 12:32 AT: Orr does the weight of what's happened just escape you 12:33 AT: Do you REALLLY strrugglle with peoplle not lliking you that much that you think it must be ALLL that they arre 12:33 AT: How coulld someone not llike you and not be UTTERRLLY DEFINED by that 12:33 AT: Inconceivablle 12:34 AT: Maybe you shoulld llooking into outgrrowing yourr massive ego 12:34 CC: Do you REALLY have no mind for interaction with me outside indulging your petty grudge? 12:34 CC: Can we really NOT move passed it? 12:35 CC: I don't struggle with people not liking me 12:35 AT: How llong has it been 12:35 CC: I could give a fuck less 12:35 AT: Telll me how llong has it been 12:35 AT: Do you think I've been hollding this grrudge forr SWEEPS 12:35 CC: But the pettyness and always having to throw some shitty insult at me even when I'm trying to talk about IMPORTANT SHIT is what pisses me off in turn 12:36 CC: I wasp implying that I know there's more to you than your shitty grudge 12:37 CC: Hoping that some part of Lorrea wasp competant enough to look passed it for five goddamn minutes 12:37 AT: If you've missed that happening 12:37 AT: Welll frranklly I'm shocked 12:37 AT: I thought you werre morre awarre than that 12:37 CC: No, I saw it 12:38 CC: Five glorious minutes of you being lucid 12:38 CC: I know you're not consumed by some dumb grudge against me 12:38 AT: Allrright Nyarrlla. 12:38 CC: I don't have half the ego you accuse me of 12:38 CC: But Like FUCK do you show anything else consistently 12:39 AT: How llong 12:39 AT: Has it been. 12:39 AT: How llong has this been going on. 12:39 AT: THOUSANDS OF SWEEPS, BY AAISHA'S METRRIC. 12:39 AT: This is nothing 12:40 AT: It's HARRDLLY going to be forreverr if you don't fuck shit up. 12:40 CC: And what is throwng this back at me supposed to accomplish? 12:40 CC: As if I'm not living with the regret already 12:41 AT: Maybe a reminderr that yourr REGRRET isn't the onlly consequence of what you've done 12:41 CC: Then bring forth the other goddamn consequences 12:41 CC: Or is this it? 12:42 AT: You reallly arren't underrstanding 12:42 AT: I coulld be lleaving you allone entirrelly and that woulldn't be the onlly consequence 12:43 CC: I understand well enough 12:43 CC: You're being pointlessly vague about this shit 12:43 CC: You can go back to being "honest" about your feelings 12:44 AT: Allrright assholle 12:44 AT: FIRRST off 12:44 AT: That ego bulllshit 12:44 AT: No. 12:44 CC: No ego, totally serious 12:44 AT: You have the LLARRGEST ego of ANY of the trrollls that I know. 12:44 CC: Second to yourself, clearly 12:44 CC: Always thinking you know better 12:45 AT: Oh wow hey llook at that 12:45 CC: My ego? 12:45 CC: Get some new material at least 12:45 AT: I was neverr mind contrrollled into fucking an allien and then sellling my matesprrit to the horrrorrterrrorrs on accident forr a sworrd! 12:45 AT: I didn't get mysellf killled because I'm not fucking INCOMPETENT at COMMON SENSE 12:46 AT: Because HOLLY SHIT, NYARRLLA. 12:46 CC: as if the engineer fiasco never happened 12:46 AT: I woulld have been FINE. 12:46 AT: Yeah, I fucked up 12:46 CC: As have i 12:46 AT: But it onlly fucked things up forr ME. 12:46 CC: I'm not hiding from it 12:47 CC: i know what i've done 12:47 CC: I've faced some consequences for those things 12:47 AT: You just don't want anyone to THINK WORRSE OF YOU FORR IT. 12:47 CC: And i know it's dfar from over 12:47 AT: Because that woulld be UNFAIRR. 12:47 CC: I don't give a fuck what you think 12:47 CC: Just appreciate there are bigger things than your opportune moments to throw shade 12:48 CC: It's honestly fucking pathetic that you just sit here echoing back at me what I've done 12:48 AT: It's a passtime. 12:48 CC: Waspte of my time 12:48 CC: I already lost my powers thanks to you 12:48 CC: Don't need you taking mroe of it 12:48 CC: more 12:49 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 00:49 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla